


Strong Son

by tokii



Series: 壊れた方 [11]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 00:43:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokii/pseuds/tokii
Series: 壊れた方 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542805





	Strong Son

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophisthoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophisthoe/gifts).

Strong Son

The shadow slinks through the familiar corridors with skill

It flashes a sly smile, slithering ‘tween splintered walls

sneaking over the surfaces of scattered stones

seeking someone specifically

It spots the shivering survivor sulking in solitude,

and surrounds the sole son, who sits in surrender

to the secrets lurking within the somber scenery

He’s no longer clothed with strength,

but is scantly clad, left suffering in shame

The sole son stares into space,

stricken by his solemn situation

skin singed by the sun, his reasoning scorched by the significance of his sorrows

The son stands and screams to shock his senses

Silence resounds

Shaking, he slumps to his seat in the sewage, a shell of a man

with scarcely a soul

succumbed to sadness

The shadow slides across the slippery stone

a sickening smirk stealing the son’s sanity

The son’s strength

slowly 

slips 

and his strangled soul seeps into the scraggly, stone wall

The strength of the son’s soul is scotched

He sits in an open-air sepulcher, an enclosure of his making

Victim to the stillness

Subservient to the shadows

Utterly subdued, his spirit subtly slips into sleep


End file.
